


The Boss and the Newbie

by Sapphirethurkear13



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bitting, Grinding, M/M, Nerves, Teasing, Work, blowjob, lap dance, work relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirethurkear13/pseuds/Sapphirethurkear13
Summary: Jaeho got a job for Yijeong where he works and it's his first day. The first day is never the hardest, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- means that time has passed  
> (When work is done I might add what happens between the time so it's smooth) 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Made for Thisholysinner~

Yijeong woke up at five am sharp. He was going to start his new job today and he was so nervous. Jaeho, one of Yijeong's roommate, hooked him up with the job and told him not to worry about anything, the first day is always the easiest day to get through. But Yijeong couldn't stop worrying because the boss was going to show him around and how everything worked. He didn't want to give the boss a bad impression. He heard so much about the boss that made him seem menacing. His name was Song Kyungil. Tall, fit, educated  
and scary. 

 

Jaeho kept assuring that everything was going to be okay but Yijeong couldn't help but worry. He woke up an hour earlier than Jaeho just to make sure he could be extra sure he had everything he needed.

 

Yijeong took his shower, cleaned his room, and made breakfast and was now sitting in the living room waiting for Jaeho to get of the shower.

 

Yijeong probably had enough time to clean the place a little but he already put his suit on and he didn't want to go to work with a dirty suit on the first day. 

 

Jaeho walked into the room. “Good morning kiddo.” 

 

“Morning, there's food in the kitchen already.” He took off his glasses and started cleaning them. 

 

“You're going to wear glasses? Why? You look fine without glasses.” Jaeho walked into the kitchen and started grabbing his breakfast.

 

Yijeong continued to clean his glasses, “I just feel like I should wear them. I feel a little more confident when I wear them even if they are fake.” Yijeong put them back on and got up and walked to the table to sit with Jaeho. 

 

Jaeho placed his food on the table and sat down. “I will say you look really smoke'n right now. You should wear suits more often.” Jaeho chuckled and started eating. 

 

Yijeong glared at Jaeho. And took a set in front of him.

 

“What?” Jaeho said with his mouth full. “You look like super sexy. You could pick up any girl today if you really wanted to.” 

 

“You wear a suit too so I could say the same to you.” 

 

“Yeah but,” he took a sip of his milk, “I just put it on and go out. Look at you. Your hair looks all nice and neat, you have glasses on, and you have a bow tie.” He ate more of his food, “All I do is wear a lame tie that is generic. You look really good man.” 

 

Yijeong covered his face teasingly, “It sounds like someone has a crush on me.” He waved his hand at Jaeho and laughed.

 

Jaeho laughed. “Took you long enough to notice.” 

 

Yijeong smiled. “Hurry up and finish your food so you can get dressed.” He got up and started walking to his room to get the rest of the things he needed. 

 

-

 

They both got into the car and started off to work. 

 

“So how is Kyungil. Work wise.” Yijeong was playing with his thumbs.

 

“Yijeong, relax nothing bad is going to happen today. You’ll be okay stop asking questions.” 

 

“I just don't want to disappoint him is all.” He stopped playing with his thumbs and just looked at his lap. 

 

Jaeho felt how nervous Yijeong was. “Fine ask me questions. If it makes you feel better than I guess I'll answer.”

 

“Thank you, Jaeho. I just want to know about Kyungil.” 

 

Jaeho sighed. “Kyungil is a party man. Sometimes we invite him to go to bars with use after work if we work late and man is he crazy. He's a really likable guy once you get to know him. You have nothing to worry about.” 

 

“So there's nothing to be scared of with Kyungil?” He played with his thumbs again. 

 

“Oh no he is scary sometimes. I didn't say he wasn't scary. He's a freak’n tree man. You're even shorter than me so he’ll feel even taller. And oh man when-” 

 

“Thanks for making me worry less, jerk.”

 

Jaeho lightly slapped Yijeong's thigh. “You’ll be fine. He's just showing you around. After he shows you around you’ll go to his office and he'll talk to you about rules and such.” 

 

Yijeong sighed, “watch me get fired on the first day.” 

 

“Hey don't say that. If he gets mad just win him over with you sexyness.” 

 

“Ha ha very funny.” 

 

Jaeho laughed, “I can't even imagine either one of you being gay. Especially Kyungil Psh. You know he gets all the ladies with the body he has. One time-” 

 

“Okay okay stop jezz.” 

 

“What?” He chuckled, “Are you actually gay.” He laughed. 

 

-

 

They got to the office and walked in. 

 

“Kim Jaeho!” A tall man shouted and ran over to hug Jaeho.

 

Was this Kyungil? What a man. greeting is employees like that. Maybe Jaeho has right he didn't have to be scared.

 

“Sihyoung what are you-” 

 

Sihyoung squeezed Jaeho in a tight hug. “It's been forever!” 

 

“It's literally been three days, Sihyoung.” 

 

Sihyoung? A co-worker. So this wasn't Kyungil… That made his nerves come back. 

 

Sihyoung chuckled. “Work isn't fun without you. Come on let's go.” 

 

“Wait Sihyoung,” he wiggled in Sihyoung's arms, “this is my roommate Yijeong. He works here now.” 

 

Sihyoung let go of Jaeho and went to shake Yijeong's hand. “Hey there. Nice to meet you. Let's hope you don't get fired today.” He laughed and let go of Yijeong's hand and walked away. 

 

“Sihyoung!” Jaeho turned to face Yijeong, ”he's only playing no one gets fired on the first day. I have to go. I'll see you here at five okay. You’ll do great.” Jaeho ran after Sihyoung and hit him. 

 

Yijeong say at the chair by the main desk and waited till Kyungil showed up. He stared at his hands and was thinking about if he did everything he needed to. 

 

“Yijeong?” As tall man stood in front of him. 

 

Yijeong looked up. He looked over the man. He was in a suit and had a bow tie. He looked very handsome. he looked really nice even a little “sexy”. Yijeong shook his head. Sexy? He did look attractive but why would he think sexy.

 

He cleared his head and stood up. “Yes, that's me.” 

 

“Hello,” the man held his hand out of a handshake. “I'm Song Kyungil, your boss.” 

 

Yijeong grabbed his hand and shook it. Kyungil had such a firm handshake. His hands were soft as well. Yijeong shook his head again and let go of Kyungil's hand. 

 

Yijeong bowed, “good morning Mr. Song. Nice to meet you.” He got back up and saw Kyungil smiling.

 

“You don't have to be so formal, kid. I'm not a king or anything.”

 

Yijeong looked up into Kyungil's eyes. “I'm sorry I just…” Yijeong looked down and blushed. 

 

Blushed? From I contact with his boss? What was with him today. He usually only blushes when he talks to women or he's being teased. Nothing was happening that would make him blush. He was being introduced to someone why was he blushing.

 

“It's okay kid. Relax it’s no big deal.” Kyungil turned around. “I was going to have Jaeho show you around but I thought he would fool around so I decided to show you around.” He started walking. “I'll show you to your desk and then I'll show you where everything is. Is that alright.” 

 

Yijeong kept “checking out” Kyungil's body. The suit fit him nice. He could tell he was well built. And his ass was-

 

“Yijeong?” Yijeong looked up startled. “You coming?” 

 

“Yeah sorry I was uhm lost in thought.” 

 

-

 

Kyungil showed him around the whole building, showing him where everything was and they started walking towards the entrance of the building. 

 

Kyungil stopped walking and Yijeong ran into him.

 

“I'm sorry I was-” 

 

"You seem scared, kid. Is something wrong?" Kyungil said as he turned around and grabbed Yijeong's shoulder.

 

"I... I'm not scared I'm just nervous it's... It's just that..." Yijeong looked down and pushed up his glasses. "I don't necessarily feel comfortable here yet..." He continued to look down but now he was blushing. “I will be comfortable in-”

 

“You’re scared of me aren't you.” 

 

Yijeong widened his eyes and still looked down. He swallowed.

 

Kyungil rubbed his shoulder. “It's okay kid most people are. Jaeho was just as scared if that makes you feel better.” 

 

Kyungil let go of Yijeong's shoulder and started walking again. Yijeong looked up and started following him. 

 

Kyungil stopped and turned around. “I’m getting hungry. You want to go get lunch somewhere? I'll pay since it's your first day.” 

 

Yijeong just realized he left his lunch at home. He cursed to himself. What an idiot he woke up an hour early to make sure he had everything.

 

Yijeong walked up so he was beside him smiled and looked at Kyungil. “Lunch sounds nice but I can pay for myself it's fine.”

 

He turned back around and started walking again. “I want to go to a BBQ so I am paying for you. I can't ask a new employee to be spending money like this before even getting their first paycheck.” 

 

Yijeong saw what Jaeho was talking about. Kyungil was scary but he seemed like a nice man once you get to know him a little. But he still didn't understand why he keeps blushing and looking away when Kyungil would talk to him. He didn't like men. Or he never thought he did. He had a girlfriend in High School and never thought of finding a man attractive. But… Kyungil did look “sexy” to him. 

 

-

 

The car ride wasn't anything special. Kyungil talked about how Jaeho was at work and Yijeong would talk about how Jaeho was at home. Jaeho causes a lot of trouble but he's a hard worker. 

 

Yijeong was having conversations with this man as if they were friends but he hasn't known this man for more than five hours. He felt like maybe he actually was over reacting about his boss. He just never had a professional job like this so he kinda expected it to be harder and harsher. He was kinda happy that it actually was a pretty easy day. 

 

-

 

They finished lunch around four and started heading back to the building.

 

“Yijeong.” Kyungil stared at the street focusing on driving.

 

Yijeong blushed slightly and swallowed. Yijeong looked away from his phone and looked at Kyungil. “Yes.” 

 

“How are you getting home?” 

 

That's a weird question to ask. So out of nowhere too. “Uhm Jaeho drives so we just go home together since we are uhm roommates.” He looked back down at his phone. He always blushed when Kyungil said his name and he didn't understand why. He like it when he said his name. He wish he said it more.

 

“What if I take you home.” He kept his focus on the road. 

 

“Uhm why? Not that I wouldn't want you to take me home I mean… Uhm…” He was blushing hard. 

 

“It’s just that it's around four and everyone gets off at five but I still need to talk to you in my office and I don't know how long that will take. And I don’t want to have Jaeho wait while we finish up.” 

 

Yijeong fixed his glasses and nodded. “Oh uhm okay. Uhm I’ll text Jaeho that I'll be getting a ride home then.” 

 

-

 

The rest of the drive back as silent. And Yijeong's mind was racing with so many thoughts. 

 

What did they need to talk about that would take so long? I mean it was a quarter past four but surely Jaeho could wait a little. He didn't want to argue with his boss though so be just went with it. 

 

-

 

They got to the office and it was four fifty-five and everyone was gettinf ready to leave. They got into Kyungil's office and Yijeong took off his coat and put it on a chair by the door then took a seat at the chair in front of the desk. 

 

Kyungil’s office had a lot of stuff in it. There was a couch and coffee table. There was also a tv on the wall so you could watch tv on the couch. What an office. It looked well kept and clean as well. 

 

Kyungil sat in his chair and scooted in. “So, how do you like it.” He had his elbows on his desk and his hands were at his mouth.

 

Yijeong was looking around behind Kyungil. “It's really nice. Everyone seems nice to. I like it. Once I get used to the place I'll like it even more.” Yijeong smiled and looked at Kyungil who was focused on him solely.

 

“Do you like me, Yijeong?” 

 

He blushed slightly. “At first I was scared but now I-” 

 

“Not that like.” He continued to stare at Yijeong. 

 

Yijeong looked confused. “What do you mean?” 

 

“You keep checking me out.” 

 

Yijeong stared blankly.

 

“Do you find me attractive.”

 

He could feel that he was blushing harder but be acted like he wasn’t. “Uhm… Kyungil are you okay?” 

 

“Are you okay, Yijeongie?” 

 

Yijeong looked down and blushed really hard. Yijeongie? That… Why did he call him that… 

 

“Do you love me?”

 

"Wha-what?!" Yijeong looked up wide eyed. 

 

"I saw you looking at me constantly and when I talked to you directly you would look away and blush. You have a thing for guys don't you?" Kyungil put his hands down and stared at Yijeong. 

 

Yijeong's heart was pound. Why would he even care. He wasn't gay. At least he didn't think he was, but Kyungil made him feel differently. But why? Why this stranger? Why his boss? Maybe he's just nervous and his mind is playing tricks on him.

 

"Are you just going to stare into my eyes and not respond?" Kyungil tapped his finger on his desk growing impatient for the newbie's answer. 

 

Yijeong snapped back into reality. He lowered his head "I'm sorry. I-" 

 

Kyungil slammed his hand on the desk, startling Yijeong, "Look at me when you're talking to me." 

 

"I'm sorry." Yijeong swallows and looks at Kyungil. 

 

Kyungil got up. He walked away from his desk and went to the door, turning Yijeong chair around on his way, and locked it. He turned around and faced his new employee. 

 

"Do you know how old I am?" He leaned against the door. 

 

What was he getting at? And why the sudden mood change? Did he not want to touch the whole gay, love, whatever subject anymore? What is he planning? Who is this guy?  
He was acting completely different now. At the restaurant he was free and happy but now… He was serious and maybe even mad.

 

Kyungil snapped his fingers. "You get lost in thought a lot don't you? Focus on me, Yijeong. How old am I?" 

 

What type of question was this? He looked very healthy and fairly young. He was the boss though so he had to be kinda old. Maybe twenty-five? 

 

"Ummm are you twenty-five?" Yijeong wanted to look down but he knew he would be told to look up again so he just squeezed his hands together.

 

Kyungil chuckled and undid his bow tie. "I'm flattered you think I'm so young. I'm thirty." He started walking towards Yijeong. "Out of all my years I've never had to talk to someone about it being okay to be gay," He stopped right in front of Yijeong, "and feel the same way for the person." Kyungil took off Yijeong glasses.

 

"Wha-what?!" Yijeong was in shock "But I'm- I'm...". Did his boss like him?! And like him like that?! The sudden mood change. The fact that he locked the door. He undid his bow tie... He took of his glasses... Was he planning on doing... It here... In his office... His heart was pounding and he was getting hot. He could tell he was getting hard.

 

"Don't you feel the same way? You sure seem like you do." Kyungil folded Yijeong's glasses and put them in his pocket. "Or maybe you're just trying to get to know me." Kyungil grinned and took his coat off and dropped it. "So tell me." Kyungil sat on Yijeong's lap. "Do you feel the same way?" 

 

"I uhm..." Yijeong swallowed "can I just uhm-" 

 

Kyungil grabbed Yijeong's chin and lowered his face so it was inches away from Yijeong's.

 

Yijeong stared, mouth slightly open. He was at a loss of words. He was starting to feel 'it'. The way this man talked. The way he moved his body. It was hypnotizing. He could go to a bar and take any women he wanted home with him. But why was he being like this to him. He's just an employee trying to get money to live well. Maybe his new boss did this to every new person. But why? Who was this man? 

 

"Why don't you let me see who you really are under these clothes." Kyungil grinned and unbuttoned the top button to his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungil gets to know his new employee in many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorry about the lame chapter name I don't know what to name it I'll come up with it later.

Yijeong swallowed. He didn't know if he wanted this or not. He was half hard but this is his boss. What if he's disappointed? This was his first time. Yijeong was still a virgin. He had no clue what to do let alone how to kiss. This would be his first kiss with a male and he was still inexperienced with kissing because he never went further than touching lips for a couple seconds. But... He wanted Kyungil. There was something that just made him want Kyungil to touch him whether that was holding hands or... Doing it. He wanted Kyungil.

 

"Kyungil I-" 

 

Kyungil leaned in and kissed Yijeong. It was soft and gentle. He pulled away and looked at Yijeong with lust filled eyes. 

 

Yijeong stared back panting slightly. He could feel how hot he was. He knew he was blushing to his ears. He licked his lips and kept his mouth slightly open. 

 

Kyungil smiled and undid another button. Kyungil let go of Yijeong's chin and started unbuttoning Yijeong more. Once he got half way he stopped and grabbed the back of Yijeong's head and went in for another kiss. 

 

Kyungil was harsher and bit Yijeong's lips and slid his tongue along Yijeong's lips. 

 

Yijeong liked it but he had no clue what to do. He tried to imitate what the boss was doing but he can't bite his lip. What if that made Kyungil mad and then he got fired on his first day. He kinda understood just doing lips but once tongue happens he won't know anything. He's never done anything like this let alone so quickly. 

 

He opened his mouth and Kyungil's tongue touched his. Yijeong tuned his head breaking away from the kiss. 

 

Kyungil smiled and grabbed Yijeong's face and made him face him. “You haven't kissed before, have you.” 

 

Yijeong swallowed. It's embarrassing. He was so old and he's never made out with anyone. 

 

“I'll show you how to do it right.” 

 

Kyungil dived in and broke through Yijeong's lips going immediately to his tongue. 

 

Yijeong moaned a little and grabbed at Kyungil's hips. 

 

He didn't know what to do but if kissing always felt this good he couldn't believe he was missing out on his for so many years. 

 

Kyungil played this the newbie's hair and with his other hand finished unbuttoning Yijeong's shirt. 

 

Kyungil started to softly grind on Yijeong's lap. He slipped off Yijeong's shirt and tossed it on the ground. 

 

Yijeong was moaning pretty loud now. Kyungil wanted this man though. He like hearing how happy he made Yijeong and he didn't even start getting to the good stuff. 

 

Kyungil stopped kissing him and kissed his neck. He bit into his neck.

 

“Nngh.” 

 

Kyungil brought his head back and looked at Yijeong. “Do you not like that.” He stopped grinding.

 

“No I do.” Yijeong squeezed Kyungil's hips. “Just a little rougher please.” Yijeong exposed his neck more.

 

“God you're so sexy.”

 

Kyungil bit into Yijeong's neck. He moved his hands to the top of the chair and gripped it hard. He started grinding again. 

 

Yijeong rolled his hips against Kyungil's trying to get to his climax. He was getting close. Even though they were only kissing and grinding, he really loved it and wanted more. 

 

“I'm ah… I'm close Kyungil…” 

 

Kyungil stopped biting his neck and looked up at Yijeong. “Fast one aren't you. I like it.” 

 

Kyungil attacked his mouth and moved faster and harder on Yijeong. 

 

Yijeong could feel how hard and big Kyungil was. It felt so good and now that Kyungil was kissing him so harshly it felt even better. Yijeong rolled against Kyungil faster and moaning into their kiss. 

 

He was right there. On the edge. He realized he was still wearing his pants but he didn't care he loved what he was feeling. The closer he got the louder he moaned into the kiss. 

 

He was there. He gripped Kyungil's hips hard and stopped rolling his hips. 

 

Yijeong came in his pants. Kyungil was doing everything so right. It feel so good. He shook with every ejactulation and Kyungil stopped moving and kissing. 

 

Yijeong sat in the chair limp from just cuming.

 

Kyungil growled and snapped him back to reality.

 

“Go to the couch.” Kyungil got off Yijeong's lap and went and got a box from his desk and placed it on the coffee table. 

 

Yijeong sat on the couch. “What is-”

 

Before Yijeong could even finish his sentence Kyungil pushed him down on his back and started kissing him passionately. 

 

Kyungil had his eyes closed as they kissed. Yijeong looked at Kyungil's body looming over him. This man was amazing. The way his muscles were against his shirt and pants was arousing. Yijeong couldn't even look at this man’s beautiful ass. It look so big and gorgeous when he was showing him around the office. It must be heavily when its bare. 

 

Kyungil brought his hand to Yijeong's nipple and started playing with it. 

 

Yijeong moaned loudly into the kiss. Yijeong was fully hard again. He rubbed his leg against Kyungil's leg trying to tell him he wanted more. 

 

Kyungil broke away from Yijeong and covered his mouth. “You have to be quiet, baby. People are probably still here.” He handed him a pillow. He went back to kissing Yijeong. He started kissing Yijeong's body until he got to his nipples and then sucked on one. He brought his hand down to his other nipple and started playing with it. 

 

Yijeong yelped into the pillow at the strange feeling. He liked it but he was super sensitive there. He started to roll his hips against Kyungil's stomach. He could feel that he had a six pack. He could feel how well defined they were. It was like he was rubbing his dick on a cheese grater. 

 

Yijeong was breathing hard and moaning. He could feel that Kyungil was breathing hard but he didn't hear much from him. He would growl and groan and that was basically it. 

 

Yijeong moved his hand to Kyungil's head and play with his hair. 

 

Kyungil grew impatient and started undressing himself while still kissing and sucking on Yijeong's nipple. 

 

Yijeong would've helped but he was too focused on staying quiet. Biting into the pillow did help but Kyungil was touching him in all his sensitive spots. 

 

Kyungil broke away and took of his shirt and threw it on the ground. He was breathing heavily and was slightly sweating. 

 

"You know kid", he sat down on Yijeong's lap and ran his hand threw his hair, "if you're going to make me do all work, what do you think I'm not going to expect you to be when you start working." 

 

Yijeong moved the pillow away from his mouth and looked to the side. " I'm sorry... You're making it really hard for me to... To hide my moans..." Yijeong was scared to look up and see a disappointed face. 

 

Kyungil got up and started unbuckling his belt. "Why don't I make it harder for you than. I want to see how you work under pressure."

 

Yijeong sat up and stared. He was breathing hard. He couldn't take his eyes off of how big his boss's bulge was. He swallowed. He looked down at his. It was nothing compared to this man's. Yijeong started unbuckling his belt and started to take off his pants as well.

 

Yijeong got off the couch and took off his pants. there was a wet spot from where we came earlier but he knew he would cume again seeing that Kyungil didn't even get to his yet.

 

SMACK

 

Yijeong yelped and grabbed his butt. He turned around and looked at Kyungil with scared eyes. 

 

Kyungil stood in his boxers, lightly slapping his hand with his belt, grinning at Yijeong. "I think I might have to whip you into shape." Kyungil took a step forward and Yijeong took one step back. "Excuse me?" He slacked his hand with his belt hard enough for it to make a fairly load smack. "Do you not like this?" He took another step forward but this time Yijeong didn't step back.

 

Yijeong was slightly shaking. He was scared but was also turned on. He liked the abuse but... He wanted his member touched. It needed to be touched. And... How is he going to hide all these bruises... He's going to see his family this weekend. Sure it was Monday but who knows how long these are going to take to go away. And Jaeho seeing them, he wouldn't stop hearing about how he let a girl bruise him so much. 

 

"Bend over" Kyungil growled. He was standing right in front of Yijeong looking at him with lust filled eyes. 

 

Yijeong snapped back into reality and stepped back a little. 

 

Kyungil grinned and grabbed Yijeong's chin. "You get so distracted in your own train of thought." Kyungil kissed him lightly "It's so goddamn adorable." Kyungil dropped his belt and grabbed Yijeong's ass and squeezed it. Yijeong yelped and blushed. Kyungil attacked his mouth shoving his tongue into Yijeong's right off the bat. 

 

Yijeong wrapped one arm around Kyungil's neck and with his other hand he slowly reached to his yearning member. He put his hand in his boxers and played with his tip, moaning into the kiss.

 

Kyungil broke away from the kiss suddenly. He let go of Yijeong's chin and grabbed at his hand that was in his boxers. "What do you think you're doing." He yanked Yijeong's hand out. He choked Yijeong with his other hand. 

 

Yijeong gasped and grabbed at Kyungil's hand squeezing it pleading him to let go. “I-” Yijeong was gasping for air. He could barely breathe.

 

Kyungil threw Yijeong down onto the couch letting go of his grip on Yijeong's neck and got on top of him. “You really want it that bad?” 

 

Yijeong smiled a little and faintly laugh, “The job or the sex?” 

 

Kyungil bit his lip, “Oh shut up you want both.” 

 

Kyungil sat on Yijeong's lap and started grinding on him. He gripped the couch hard and moved back and forth at a steady rhythm. 

 

Yijeong wrapped his arms around Kyungil's neck and leaned in for a kiss. They caressed each other's lips while Kyungil moved a little faster on Yijeong. Kyungil slid his tongue on the small opening of Yijeong's lips wanting to break through. Yijeong parted his lips and their tongues touched. 

 

Yijeong started rolling his hips which made Kyungil pushed down hard which each grind. 

 

Yijeong was playing with Kyungil's hair and broke away from the kiss. “I uhm… I'm…” Yijeong looked to the side and closed his eyes. 

 

“Again? You sure are fast.” 

 

“You make me feel so good.” He lowered his head and softly moaned. 

 

Kyungil moved faster and harder trying to make his employee cume for him. 

 

“Stop I’m- I'm mmmmmmm” he couldn't get his words out he was right there but he was still in his boxers. 

 

“Lay down” Kyungil got off of him. He slipped off his underwear and threw it on the ground.

 

Yijeong laid down and took off his boxers. “What are-”

 

Kyungil lowered his head and took Yijeong inside of his mouth. He circled Yijeong's tip with his tongue and then took Yijeong’s full length into his mouth. 

 

“K-Kyungil… You don't have to Nngh” It felt so unbelievably good but Kyungil really didn't have to go this far. Yijeong wanted to go further but if Kyungil didn't want to they didn't have to. 

 

Kyungil took him out with a pop. “I want to, baby. Cume in my mouth already, Yijeongie.” He took him back in the sucked on him fast and hard. 

 

Yijeong was panting super hard he couldn't even get moans out. His mouth was open for moans to come out but only air came out. 

 

Kyungil started to jerk himself off. He was also getting close and Yijeong getting there twice only made him get closer. He sucked faster and harder. 

 

One more suck and Yijeong expelled into his boss’s mouth. He shivered with each spray. Kyungil was taking it all down. His throat contracted with each swallow making it take much more pleasing for Yijeong. 

 

Kyungil was still moving his hand around his penis. He was really close. He wanted to cume on Yijeong's chest. 

 

After Yijeong relaxed and fell limp again, Kyungil sat on his lap and tried to climax. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. He was breathing heavily. 

 

Only after a couple more strokes, Kyungil came all over Yijeong's chest. 

 

Kyungil laid on top of Yijeong once he was done. Yijeong was such a beautiful and sexy man. How did he even get an employee like him to work here of all places. 

 

Kyungil sat up and started to get off of Yijeong.

 

Yijeong grabbed at Kyungil and pulled him back. He stared at Kyungil with wanting eyes. 

 

“What?” Kyungil looked at Yijeong confused and sat back down on his lap.

 

“I want you to fuck me.” He was still panting a little. 

 

“Are you sure?” He rubbed Yijeong's stomach that was covered in his cume. “You look exhausted already.” 

 

“Please.” He grabbed at Kyungil's hand. “You don't have to pay be overtime.” He smiled. 

 

He chuckled. “Not giving you overtime mmmm I don't know kid.” He moved his other hand to Yijeong's thigh and rubbed it.

 

Yijeong sat up and smiled showing his teeth, “It’s okay, really. I want you in me. It's not like I won't cume a third time.” He leaned forward and kissed Kyungil's forehead. 

 

Kyungil smiled and reached over and grabbed the box from earlier. He took out a bottle of lube and place the box back on the table. He grabbed the lube and put it on his middle finger. “You're so sexy.” He wrapped his other hand around Yijeong’s back. He leaned in and bit Yijeong's lip then went in and kissed him while slowly pushing his finger into Yijeong. 

 

Yijeong shivered and moved around. It felt good but it also hurt like hell. How was he going to take all of Kyungil?! He was trying to get comfortable but he couldn't.

 

Kyungil tried to relax him by rubbing his back and kissing rougher but he could still feel that his employee was tense. He grabbed Yijeong's tongue and started sucking on it. 

 

Yijeong's eye opened and he moaned. It felt so good. Not as good has a blowjob but man it was pretty close. He wrapped his arms around Kyungil's neck and played with his hair. It felt so good. He didn't even know that this would feel good. 

 

Kyungil let go and licked Yijeong's lips. “It's all the way in, baby.” He was breathing hard and looked so accomplished. 

 

Yijeong felt the pain all at once and tensed up immediately. He yelped and closed his eyes. Kyungil flexed his finger. Yijeong yelped again but not because of pain this time but pleasure. He's whole body tingled. He fell back into Kyungil supporting arm. That must have been his prostate. He never knew something could feel so good. He couldn't even imagine how amazing it would be to have something as big as Kyungil’s dick pumping in and out of him. If something as small as a single finger felt so good, something bigger could only feel better. 

 

He opened his eyes slowly and looked lovingly into his boss’s eyes. “That feels so good.” He smiled faintly.

 

Kyungil took it out and added more lube and shoved it back in this time all at once. He went back and attacked Yijeong's mouth. He pumped his finger in and out slowly.

 

Yijeong moaned loudly and gripped Kyungil's hair hard. It felt so amazing. He wanted more already. He pulled on Kyungil's hair trying to get him to stop kissing but that only made him more harsh and spend up the pace with his finger. Yijeong grunted into the kiss. He dropped one hand and grabbed Kyungil and started moving his hand up and down.

 

Kyungil broke away and growled while still moving his finger inside of Yijeong. “Faster and-”

 

“Only if you put more in.” Yijeong was panting like crazy and could barely get his words out. He felt like he could cume at any second.

 

Kyungil bit his lip. He looked back down at his worker. He took out his finger and added lube to two fingers and slowly pressed three fingers into him. 

 

Yijeong picked up the pace with his hand and was shaking with a bigger item being put inside of him. 

 

Kyungil leaned over and kissed Yijeong's neck and was trying to make the newbie relax. 

 

Yijeong was sweating but Kyungil liked the smell. It didn't smell bad at all. He liked how he made Yijeong unravel so quickly. He wanted this man to himself. He wanted to claim him for himself. No one should touch Yijeong with the same intentions as he does. And no one but Yijeong should touch him like this.

 

Yijeong's hand was shaking so much but he kept his hand moving scared that Kyungil would take his fingers out if he stopped. He was moaning so loud. He was close again but he hasn't even had a taste of Kyungil’s full length. 

 

Kyungil had all three fingers all the way in and he flexed them. Yijeong squealed and came a little.

 

Kyungil lifted his head up and looked into Yijeong's eyes. “You're close again.” He shmirked. He unwrapped his arm around Yijeong's back and grabbed at his member.

 

Yijeong grabbed at his hand. Kyungil looked at him confused. “I want to cume from just this.” He choked out. 

 

“You're so fuck’n sexy.” He chopped into Yijeong's neck while pumping his fingers in and out of Yijeong at a fast yet steady tempo. 

 

“I love you Kyungil!” Yijeong shouted. It felt so good! He felt his mouth move but he couldn't hear anything, he was to enveloped in the pleasure he was feeling. He was panting super bad and with one more pump he came. With every release he twitched and tightened on the boss’s fingers. 

 

Kyungil was in awe. Three times. Three times in such a short amount of time. This kid was everything Kyungil could ever want. He never found men attractive but he wanted this man. He wanted to take him home and sleep with him. He could come home from a rough day at work and he loud with this man on his bed. 

 

Kyungil wanted to expel too. He loved this man. He wanted to cume together. He took out his fingers and quickly applied lube to his dick and pushed it in, not giving Yijeong a break.

 

“H-hyu…. H-H-HYUNG! I-” Yijeong screamed.

 

Kyungil sat Yijeong up a little and shoved his fingers inside of Yijeong's mouth. “Cume with me.” Yijeong gagged and took Kyungil's fingers out shaking. “Please. Just once more.” He pushed his member all the way in. “For me.” 

 

Yijeong was gasping for air and tried to nod. 

 

Kyungil pulled out and Yijeong groaned. He smacked Yijeong's entrance with his penis. 

 

Yijeong wrapped his legs around Kyungil's back. He relaxed a little and started slowing his breathing but he wanted Kyungil inside of him. “How do you expect me to,” Yijeong paused and took a breather, “cume if you aren't in me?” Yijeong smiled and took Kyungil's fingers back into his mouth, tasting himself. 

 

Kyungil leaned over to his ear. “How do you expect to cume if you aren't even hard and I'm close?” He bit at Yijeong's ear lobe.

 

Yijeong yelped almost biting down on the leader’s fingers and opened his mouth to say something but Kyungil pushed in. His words become moans as Kyungil pushed in and out of him. 

 

The couch creaked every time Kyungil pushed in. He was getting really close but he needed Yijeong to be there too. He laid Yijeong down and reached down with his now free hand and jerked off Yijeong. Yijeong was already hard again. Kyungil loved it. He made Yijeong open up so easily and it just made him that much more of a rarity. 

 

Yijeong took Kyungil's fingers out of his mouth, “I-I want to” he was moaning into his words but he needed to tell Kyungil what he wanted, “t-to ride.” He was trembling but he wanted to ride this man. This man that he was scared of hours ago. This man that he fell in love with within seconds of seeing him.

 

Kyungil let go of Yijeong's ear and slowly pulled in and out so Yijeong could feel his whole length. “Someone wants power play so early.” He breathy laughed and fell back and grabbed Yijeong's waist. “Now I can see your beautiful body while I fuck you.” 

 

Yijeong adjusted so he was comfortable and felt how this new position let Kyungil go even deeper. He started bouncing and immediately started shaking and grabbed at Kyungil's shoulders. He still felt a little pain but it was mostly pleasure at this point. He was happy he was being stretched out by Kyungil. He never liked men but he was happy a man like this took his card. 

 

“Mmmm” Yijeong hummed. It felt so much better being like this but it was so much work. He was shaking really bad. 

 

Kyungil grabbed at Yijeong and held him with a tight grip and let him thrust into him while he was pulling his dick out. 

 

Yijeong’s legs felt weak and he started to slow but Kyungil thrusted into him to help him out. Yijeong couldn't handle it and fell back. 

 

Kyungil got up and resumed their original position. 

 

Yijeong was grabbing Kyungil's arms to try and keep him sane. 

 

Kyungil started playing with Yijeong's nipples again and went faster with his pace trying to get Yijeong to where he was at. 

 

Yijeong let out a moany whine and squeezes Kyungil a little tighter. 

 

“I-I'm-” he couldn't speak it was too much.

 

“I am too.” Kyungil shut his eyes and fucked Yijeong faster and harder letting go of his nipples and gripped the couch with his hands.

 

Yijeong was squeezing Kyungil’s arms and moaned loud. He arched his back and released. He shook and moaned with each ejactulation. 

 

Kyungil was also at this peak and exiled into Yijeong. Kyungil wasn't loud when he came. He would grip whatever he could tightly and take shallow breathes. 

 

Yijeong fell back and was limp. Everything he just experienced was overwhelming. Overwhelming not only because this was his first time but also just having so much happen in one day. Who would even think that on their first day of work they would get fucked in the boss’s office. 

 

Kyungil laid relaxed on Yijeong's body. He was pleased. He got what he asked for and it was amazing. He's never been this wild with someone, especially a man. 

 

Kyungil pulled out his deflated penis and hovered over Yijeong's body. They both stayed there breathing for a while before they came back to reality. 

 

Kyungil sat up and ran his hand threw his hair. He was panting slightly and was burning hot. 

 

Yijeong slowly sat up and looked at Kyungil. There was cume all over his chest. He looked down at his and he was just as bad. He looked back up at Kyungil and laughed. 

 

“How are we going to clean all this up?” 

 

Kyungil reached over and grabbed the tissue box on the coffee table. “Maybe you could make a good janitor as well.” Kyungil smiled and took a tissue out and cleaned Yijeong's tip and entrance.

 

“After all I showed you you're offering me a job as a janitor? What type of establishment are you running here?” Yijeong smiled and took a tissue and cleaned Kyungil's mouth then grabbed another tissue tossing the used one on the ground.

 

“One that gets me a man like you.” Kyungil scratched Yijeong's chin.

 

Yijeong smiled. “How exactly are you so good if this is your first time with a guy?” He cleaned up Kyungil's chest and threw the tissue on the floor. 

 

Kyungil whipped Yijeong's mouth and smiled. “Beginners luck I guess.” He tossed his on the ground as well and grabbed another tissues to clean the younger one’s chest. 

 

Yijeong yawned. “How am I going to get home illie?” He rubbed his eyes and looked at his boss with sleepy eyes.

 

He threw the tissue on the ground and grabbed Yijeong's hands. “You should stay here tonight.” 

 

“But it's only six,” Yijeong yawned again, “I can still make it home.” 

 

Kyungil let go of one of Yijeong's hands and patted his head. “You're tired you should sleep here. I’ll be here to make sure you're okay.” 

 

Yijeong nodded his head and closed his eyes. he felt the exhaustion hitting him and all he wanted was sleep. He laid down on the couch with his knees brought to his chest because Kyungil was in the way to let them be straight but he was too tired to ask him to move. 

 

Kyungil smiled and got up to picked up their clothes. He grabbed them and folded them then placed them on the coffee table. He grabbed a plastic bag and put all the used tissues into it and tied it. He placed the bag by the couch and looked over at Yijeong. 

 

He was already knocked out. His arm hung off the side of the couch. It almost looked like there was a dead body on Kyungil's couch. 

 

He walked over and grabbed his coat and put in over his hard worker. He deserved to relax after the show he put on today. 

 

He walked over and turned off the lights and double checked that the door was locked before heading back to lay down. 

 

He looked over Yijeong just admiring him in the dark. He loved this man. A man he barely knew anything about. Doesn't know his hobbies. For all he could know this kid could be everything he hated but today he was the happiest he's been in a long time. No matter what this man believes or does, he wanted him to be with him forever. 

 

He rubbed the younger one’s shoulder. “Yijeongie,” Yijeong groaned and turned to face the other away, “baby could you make room for me.” 

 

Yijeong mumbled something but turned back around and moved back so his back was against the couch. He held his arm up waiting for Kyungil to come in and cuddle him.

 

“Thank you, I'm sorry for waking you.” Kyungil laid beside him and brought the coat over them. 

 

Yijeong nuzzled into Kyungil chest and drifted to sleep. 

 

Kyungil played with Yijeong's hair for a little and just watched the young one sleep before he felt the exhaustion hit him. 

 

He kissed Yijeong's forehead and dozed off to sleep with his man in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> (I probably won't touch this for a while so be patient please~)


End file.
